oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Arceuus spellbook
The Arceuus spellbook (also known as the Necromancy spellbook), is a that can be used by gaining 60% with the in . They make heavy use of the and s, and have several spells to the mainland as well as spells that aid in reviving s, granting experience and favour within the Arceuus House. Because of 's low supply of s, the study of teleportation magicks has always been very limited throughout 's history. However, with a larger wave of visitors from the mainland arriving to Zeah, a steady supply of law runes became available, allowing the Arceuus House to perfect certain teleportation spells to the mainland (most of them being associated with death). Switching spellbooks Players may speak with to switch to the Arceuus spellbook. Tyss can be found near the on the north end of . Alternatively, players can switch back to the by visiting Tyss again and choosing the "I would like to stop using your Spellbook now" option, and he will lift dark magicks from your mind. You will notice your returning to the Standard/Normal Spellbook immediately. Players can either use the to teleport to the and run south-east until they exit the snowy area, then east afterwards. Another method to get there is using the code . However, it first needs to be unlocked by speaking to the nearby NPC, , for a one time fee of . Players who have level 80 can build a within their , allowing them to freely switch between the standard and Arceuus spellbooks without having to reach the real . Spell summary Reanimation spells Reanimation spells will reanimate certain creatures whose still contain their souls. Killing reanimated creatures will grant 0.3% favour towards the for each reanimated creature killed, or 0.6% favour if the quest has been completed. Players are awarded experience for casting the spell, and experience for killing the reanimated creature. A majority of reanimated creatures will have a maximum of 35 . If players are on a for the appropriate reanimated creature (such as a ), they will also receive 35 experience for killing the reanimated creatures. Similarly, if reanimating a , players must have the appropriate Slayer level in order to claim the Prayer experience. The following reanimated creatures will not grant Slayer experience, due to the fact that multiple types of task monsters can drop the same head: , , , and . These spells can be cast anywhere across only if the ensouled head is obtained as a drop from the respective monster, and using it within a certain time frame in the area. Teleporting removes the ability for the spell to be cast outside the range of the , and attempting to cast the spell afterward will result in the following message: That creature cannot be reanimated so far from where it died, but the power of the crystals by the dark altar will increase the potency of the spell. Attempting to cast a reanimation spell whilst in combat will yield an error message stating you cannot do so. However, this check only applies to the same game that you take damage, and does not actually check to see if the player is in combat. This means with proper timing, you can cast the reanimation spells even under multiple attacks such as with the dagannoth underneath the lighthouse. If you do one of the following below after obtaining an ensouled head, you must head to the Dark Altar in order to reanimate the ensouled head. *Obtaining ensouled heads from other sources (e.g other players, Grand Exchange, etc.) *Teleporting away after obtaining the ensouled head as a drop *Waiting too long before casting the spell within the area where the ensouled head was obtained The reanimated monsters that are summoned with the spells have unknown stats because if you attempt to cast monster examine, you will get a message saying "You can't find out their stats." } |6 |130 | + + )}} | + + )/130}} |Summons a Reanimated goblin |- | |Reanimate Monkey |7 | nowrap="nowrap" | |14 |182 | + + )}} | + + )/182}} |Summons a Reanimated monkey |- | |Reanimate Imp |12 | nowrap="nowrap" | |24 |286 | + + )}} | + + )/286}} |Summons a Reanimated imp |- | |Reanimate Minotaur |16 | nowrap="nowrap" | |32 |364 | + + )}} | + + )/364}} |Summons a Reanimated minotaur |- | |Reanimate Scorpion |19 | nowrap="nowrap" | |38 |454 | + + )}} | + + )/454}} |Summons a Reanimated scorpion |- | |Reanimate Bear |21 | nowrap="nowrap" | |42 |480 | + + + )}} | + + + )/480}} |Summons a Reanimated bear |- | |Reanimate Unicorn |22 | nowrap="nowrap" | |44 |494 | + + + )}} | + + + )/494}} |Summons a Reanimated unicorn |- | |Reanimate Dog |26 | nowrap="nowrap" | |52 |520 | + + + )}} | + + + )/520}} |Summons a Reanimated dog |- | |Reanimate Chaos Druid |30 | nowrap="nowrap" | |60 |584 | + + + )}} | + + + )/584}} |Summons a Reanimated chaos druid |- | |Reanimate Giant |37 | nowrap="nowrap" | |74 |650 | + + + )}} | + + + )/650}} |Summons a Reanimated giant |- | |Reanimate Ogre |40 | nowrap="nowrap" | |80 |716 | + + + )}} | + + + )/716}} |Summons a Reanimated ogre |- | |Reanimate Elf |43 | nowrap="nowrap" | |86 |754 | + + + )}} | + + + )/754}} |Summons a Reanimated elf |- | |Reanimate Troll |46 | nowrap="nowrap" | |92 |780 | + + + )}} | + + + )/780}} |Summons a Reanimated troll |- | |Reanimate Horror |52 | nowrap="nowrap" | |104 |832 | + + + )}} | + + + )/832}} |Summons a Reanimated horror |- | |Reanimate Kalphite |57 | nowrap="nowrap" | |114 |884 | + + + )}} | + + + )/884}} |Summons a Reanimated kalphite |- | |Reanimate Dagannoth |62 | nowrap="nowrap" | |124 |936 | + + + )}} | + + + )/936}} |Summons a Reanimated dagannoth |- | |Reanimate Bloodveld |65 | nowrap="nowrap" | |130 |1040 | + + + )}} | + + + )/1040}} |Summons a Reanimated bloodveld |- | |Reanimate TzHaar |69 | nowrap="nowrap" | |138 |1104 | + + + )}} | + + + )/1104}} |Summons a Reanimated TzHaar |- | |Reanimate Demon |72 | nowrap="nowrap" | |144 |1170 | + + + )}} | + + + )/1170}} |Summons a Reanimated demon |- | |Resurrect Crops |78 | nowrap="nowrap" | |90 |N/A | + + + )}} |N/A |Has a 50-75% chance of reanimating a dead farming patch depending on magic level. |- | |Reanimate Aviansie |78 | nowrap="nowrap" | |156 |1234 | + + + )}} | + + + )/1234}} |Summons a Reanimated aviansie |- | |Reanimate Abyssal Creature |85 | nowrap="nowrap" | |170 |1300 || + + + )}} | + + + )/1300}} |Summons a Reanimated abyssal |- | |Reanimate Dragon |93 | nowrap="nowrap" | |186 |1560 | + + + )}} | + + + )/1560}} |Summons a Reanimated dragon |} Teleportation spells Category:Spells Category:Magic Category:Prayer Category:Old School-exclusive content